


Old Books And A Trip Down Memory Lane

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: Gene’s fingers brushed over the worn signature, the same one that had made it through half a war and a thousand miles of travel. Somehow safe, even though its owner wasn’t. Maybe that meant he’d be alright.





	Old Books And A Trip Down Memory Lane

Sledge scanned the contents of his trunk, having chosen the more cautious route of taking things out one by one. 

He eyed Snafu’s pile of things on the floor and held back a soft laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Snafu mumbled from his perch on the bed, sorting through his things. 

“Nothing,” Sledge said softly, setting his clothes aside. “Just thinking that Burgin would hate to see that mess you left.”

“What he don’t know ain’t gonna hurt him, boo,” Snafu snapped back, grinning. 

Sledge laughed and rolled his eyes, setting his attention on a worn book at the bottom of his trunk. 

He ran his fingers over the letters, tracing the title. 

“Men At War,” he mouthed to himself, frowning. 

Already knowing what he’d find, Sledge delicately opened the front cover and stared at the signature. 

A. A. Haldane, scrawled out in black ink. 

Gene’s fingers brushed over the worn signature, the same one that had made it through half a war and a thousand miles of travel. Somehow safe, even though its owner wasn’t. Maybe that meant he’d be alright. Maybe it meant Snafu would too. 

Sledge jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, having briefly forgotten about what he was doing. 

“That the captain’s?” Snafu softly asked, keeping his voice low. 

“Yeah,” Sledge murmured, his mouth going dry. “They were getting rid of his things.”

“You stared at Haldane more than you did me, an’ that’s sayin’ something,” Snafu lightly teased, going quiet. 

“Yeah,” Sledge repeated, then went quiet. “I thought he was a hero. Invincible, I guess.”

Snafu gently touched Sledge’s face. “‘Ain’t nobody going home’,” he softly quoted. “Guess I jinxed somebody, huh?”

Sledge glanced down. “Maybe.”

“You might’ve been on the train home with Haldane if I hadn’t snatched you up first,” Snafu murmured, trying to joke. 

Sledge faintly cracked a smile. “Maybe. I forgot I had his book...”

Snafu nodded, picking it up. “Sledgehammer?”

“Yeah?”

“You think we’ll be alright?” Snafu asked, blue eyes scanning him skeptically. 

Sledge set his eyes on the book and faintly smiled. 

“I like to think so, Snafu.”


End file.
